Prized Possession
by Cam in the Sky With Diamonds
Summary: The unforeseen side of imprinting. A Kim and Jared one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any sexy werewolves or Twilight.**

**A/N: I have already written the next chapter to One Last Year, just waiting for the right time to post it, so I thought I'd write this on the mean time. If you're not one for dark, underlying tones, then please don't read this. It gave me chills when I wrote it. Just a one shot, maybe a continued story after my other one if you like it. Enjoy. **

It was almost the end of the day, thank God, because my head was spinning with Trigonometry and Calculus and English. And fear of running into Jared.

Jared had been my boyfriend for about five months now, and at first it was great. I had pined for Jared ever since kindergarten, and it took him this long to even notice me or remember my name the first time I told him. It was everything the honeymoon stage of a relationship should be, happy and exciting, full of kisses and new experiences and "firsts." A high school relationship, at it's finest.

I was questioning when he started to get really serious, but I let it go. And then he blew this huge secret about him being a werewolf and I found out all about what _really_ drew him to me. He didn't find me beautiful, creative, passionate or interesting. Some magical force called "imprinting" pulled him towards me, and then he started telling me about how I was his soul mate and we were destined to be together for all eternity.

I was his mate.

Ew.

It wasn't fair. I wanted to go to university somewhere far away. I wanted to grow up, experience city life, get drunk and party until the early morning and then stay up because I forgot to finish my big essay that's worth 15% of my final mark that's due in four hours. I wanted to have my first lesbian experience.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic and exaggerating about that last part, but you get it, I just wanted to live. And all that is thrown down the drain. I can't leave him. He can't leave the reservation. So that means I'm stuck here, forever, forced to bear his children and raise them here and be the perfect housewife and imprint.

I can't be like Emily, I can't just give up my whole life.

But I have no choice, I'm bound.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid myself of my giant headache when the bell rang to dismiss us for the rest of the day. The only bright side of the day was that it was Friday, and both my parents were in Seattle for the weekend on business. And Jared had patrol after school, so I had no obligations to be with him.

My head felt like a ton of bricks as I threw my books into my book bag and threw on my rain jacket, closing my locker and pressing my forehead against the cool metal. A hand on my shoulder made my heart jump in fear, but it quickly settled when I didn't feel any excessive heat seeping through my clothes and I safely looked up.

"Hi Kim, are you okay?" It was Ryan Morden, one of the guys I had grown up with and had been close friends with until I started "dating" Jared. He smiled softly at me and my heart twanged with regret. I couldn't remember why I had let all my amazing friendships go.

And then I remember. I had been just as wrapped up with Jared as he still is with me. I smiled back at him, happy for a chance to reconcile with my old friend without the threat of being taken away. He was uneasy, I could tell, because he kept fidgeting and looking around for Jared. "Ryan.." I said softly. "You can stop worrying, Jared's gone." And just like that his face lit up like a firecracker and he grinned broadly at me. I couldn't help myself from laughing and figured that I needed a night out, especially because I had no curfew. "Do you want to do something with me after dinner?" I asked him.

He bit his lip. "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Ry." I said. "Come on, it'll be fun. Just as friends, like old times. I really need a night out, I'm begging you."

I looked into his eyes, letting my desperation leak out and he finally gave me a tiny smile. "Fine, like old times." He repeated. "I'll pick you up at six, Kim. Dinner and a late movie? I'll get some of the old gang to meet us up in Port Angeles."

"Sounds perfect." I said.

And perfect it was. Ryan picked me up at exactly six on the dot and we drove out to a small restaurant where we met up with two of my (ex) best girlfriends and his best friend Johnathan. It was a great dinner and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I stuffed my face with four of my favourite people in the world. We caught up during dinner and fooled around for a little bit on the streets before we caught a horror flick. Not my first pick, mind you, and I screamed my head off and knocked over Ryan's tub of popcorn in the first twenty minutes.

But it felt good to hear the giggles around me, and know it was my friends laughing with me.

I didn't want to leave, but eventually it got late and we had to part ways. Sad as I was, I hoped that Jared would start becoming busier with the pack so that I could have more time to myself again. I stared out the window on the ride home with the radio playing background noise and Ryan humming softly. It was a great moment, and I felt more content and comfortable in life that I had in a long time.

When we pulled into my driveway, it was about quarter to one in the morning and my eyelids were getting heavy, so I wrapped my arms around Ryan's neck and pulled him as tight as I could to my body. "I'll see you around buddy." I said.

Surprisingly, he kissed my hair. "I miss you Kim."

My lip quivered and I composed myself before I cried. "See you around Ryan." I clambered out of the truck and unlocked my front door, sliding in and kicking off my boots and hanging up my rain jacket. I yawned loudly as I climbed the stairs, my bed was calling my name.

When I opened the door to my room, a part of me wanted to have a heartache at the sight of Jared sitting on the edge of my bed and the window wide open, curtains blowing in the breeze, but to be honest, the other part of me was expecting it. I rubbed my eyes and put my hair up, pulling off my jeans and slipping into pyjama bottoms. "Hi, Jared."

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me quietly. When I went to answer, he started speaking again, so clearly it was a rhetorical question. "I was worried sick about you! Where were you? Who were you with?"

I started out the door to the bathroom to brush my teeth. "Port Angeles to dinner and the movies with Jenn and them." He surprisingly didn't follow me, and I was able to scrub and spit in peace before I walked back into the zone of twenty questions. He was right in my face when I came through the door, smelling my hair.

"You smell like a boy." He sniffed again. "Ryan Morden, to be exact. Were you with him too?"

I gently pushed him away. "Yes Jared, he was there."

"He was touching you." He growled. "Did he _do_ anything to you?"

I was shocked. "What- Jared, no! Of course not."

"Did you do things _together_?" He asked again, hesitantly.

"We're just friends! Jared, you're being ridiculous." I furiously pushed him away. "Am I not allowed to have friends anymore?" I muttered.

His hand reached for my face and jarked my head to look at him. "Kimberly." He said solemnly. "Without you, I would die. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I whispered

"I can't live without you, you can never leave me. You're mine." He smashed his lips into mine. "I love you so much Kim." He breathed.

I swallowed, unable to answer, but fortunately he didn't wait for one before he slipped off my pyjama pants and laid me on the bed. He started kissing my thighs and slid my panties off. "Oh Kim." He whispered. "Kim, Kim, you smell so sweet." And then he was on top of me, inside of me, and thrusting. He had his eyes shut and was groaning in pleasure, and like usual I left my eyes open, watching the ceiling, waiting.

He continued and I could tell when he was near climax, because he whispered, "I love you Kim, forever," before he took a heavy breath and laid down on my chest, eyes tight and panting.

I held back tears.

_Forever._

**A/N: A little bit of a darker side to imprinting. **


End file.
